Dan's Revenge
by Smnbkr
Summary: Alternate ending to Bloodshot. Review this is my first story. Sorry for some of the errors. I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jane's POV

I heard soft footsteps approaching me. My head still hurt from smashing it off the car and the floor. Then Grace touched me, I jumped not really expecting her to touch me. She was talking to me, still drowsy from being woken up o could not understand what she was saying. I heard her something about Dan and and other things that were not registering in my fuzzy thoughts. Then I reached out and a man grabbed my hand probably it hit me that he was angry his pulse was very high and he grabbed my hand in a way that showed that he wanted to hurt me. I knew that something bad was going to happen so I told Grace that I was going to get something to eat. She offered to get it for me and I did not argue so she left.

Dan grabbed my arm and was whispering viciously in my ear. I was cursing myself for not being able to understand what he was saying. Then I heard Grace yell something in panic. All at once I felt the cool metal through my shirt. Then it all hit me, Grace was yelling no and Dan had told me I would pay for what I did to him. The piercing sound rang out through out the room, at first I could not feel anything. Everything slowed Grace was still yelling and the warm liquid was seeping into the front of my shirt. Then the noise rang out again this time hitting me right below my ribs. My legs could no longer support the weight of my body, as I fell to my knees Dan left I hears him push the button on the elevator and leave. Grace touch my shoulder and was trying to give me support. Then I heard her punch three numbers into was when I fell onto my side gripping uselessly at my bleeding stomach. Grace put her phone away and lowered herself down next to me pushing her hand against my bleeding abdomen.

Grace's phone rang. She answered it, she was crying now, and was talking to someone she knew maybe Lisbon. she said something about blood being every where and she was sorry that she let him do that to me. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness, I wanted to tell Grace t was not her fault but all I could manage was to choke on my own blood. That was when I realized the damage that Dan had inflicted on me. I was dying and there was nothing me, Grace, or Lisbon could do to stop it. I stopped trying to fight the darkness. The last thing I heard were Grace's sobs before the darkness enveloped me.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's POV

I walk over to Jane's sleeping figure. Dan is standing in front of the couch with a strange look in his eye that I cannot explain. I touch Jane's arm and he jumps slightly obviously startled by my approach. Once I introduced him to Dan, Jane reached his hand out to shake his hand. Dan almost seemed angry when he grabbed Jane's hand. Jane seemed to notice it to as a worried look spread across his face.

Jane got up and was going to go to the kitchen but I could not let him so I stopped him and asked him what he wanted. I proceeded to the kitchen where I opened the fridge to see what food the CBI had provided us with today. I then heard Dan mumble something very sternly to Jane concerned; I turned around to see Dan pointing a gun into Jane's stomach. The look on the blonde man's face was unreadable. He almost looked like he was going to pass out.

I yelled out almost in vain as the first shot rang out hitting Jane somewhere above his hip bone. He stumbled backwards almost tripping over his feet. I yelled again knowing that it would not help. Dan raised the gun again firing without hesitation hitting the man again.

Jane's legs buckled causing him to collapse to his knees. Dan walked away as if nothing happened not saying a word. As he hit the button for the elevator doors to close I ran to the bleeding Jane. The front of his shirt was now completely covered in blood. Taking my phone from my pocket I dialed 911 and explained to the lady what was happening. She told me that the paramedics would be there in ten minutes. I looked down at Jane who was now lying in a pool of blood.

My phone rang again trying to fight tears I answered it. Lisbon started to talk to me. I just broke down in tears and apologized for what I let happen to him. Lisbon did not know how to react as she did not respond for a few moments.

Jane gagged and turned his head as he started to cough up blood. I moved my hand from the phone to wipe the blood from his mouth. His breathing slowed and I realized that he passed out. Lisbon was still talking to me but I wasn't listening to her.

The paramedics arrived and loaded Jane onto the stretcher. Leaving before I could ask if he was going to be alright. I fell back onto the couch staring at his blood on the ground until Lisbon arrived and dragged me to the hospital. Everything was a blur I could not focus on what Lisbon was saying to me. She stopped and told me to get out of the car. I listened and got out of the car and walked to the front entrance a little more aware of what is happening.

As we approached the front desk Lisbon started to ask the nurse about Jane. The nurse said he is in surgery and that we could sit in the waiting room for the doctor to tell us about his condition. Lisbon sat in the chair directly a crossed from me she pulled out her cell phone and told Cho and Rigsby where we were.

Cho was the first to walk in he did not say anything or even acknowledge we were there. Rigsby walked in next and sat next to me. He wrapped his hand around my shoulder and squeezed it gently. I was happy that he was here he had a way of comforting me. Leaning into his shoulder I closed my eyes.

I was awoken by a man in his late thirties wearing scrubs say "Is anyone here for a Mr. Patrick Jane?" Lisbon was the first to stand up. The rest of us just filed in around the man. "Patrick is now stable but we lost him several times on the way here and on the operating table." "He is now in the ICU and in critical condition." "It could go either way for him at the moment and the next 24 hours will tell us which way he will go."

I fell back into my chair not knowing what to do. Jane could die and it was partly my fault he was in his mess. My eyes started to burn and the tears just went freely down my cheeks. Cho for once started to show some emotion. His eyes looked sad as he plopped back down on the chair.

Lisbon was just staring at where the doctor was standing not seeming to care that he left. Rigsby walk over to Lisbon and took her and guided to the chair. Lisbon looked just as upset as I did. Rigsby took his seat beside me again and when he did I just started to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's POV

I wake up not knowing where I am. The only thing I could remember from the previous day was meeting Grace's boyfriend. My whole body hurt, I still had the headache from yesterday and now my stomach felt like a piece of glass exploded inside me. The room smelled like bleach and there was a faint beeping sound in the background. I was startled by the whooshing sound of an automatic door as a women walked into the room. She walked over to me and touched my arm and asked "How are you doing Mr. Jane?" I did not know who she was or why she was standing next to me. She could tell I was confused and asked me if I knew where I was. I answered her truthfully and said no. She then explained to me what happened and how I was lucky that I am alive. At the moment I could not say that I agreed with her, my headache had gotten worse from when I first woke and my stomach hurt like hell. She then asked me if I wanted anything, saying no she left. I felt I was going to throw up so I pushed my head down against the pillow and took deep breaths until I fell back asleep.

Someone was holding my hand. It was a women but it was not Lisbon she had smaller hands. That left Grace I could feel her softly rubbing the top of my thumb. Squeezing her hand gently she jumped slightly and I felt bad for scaring her. She started to say how sorry she was for letting Dan hurt me like this. I cut her off though and told her that she could not have known that he was going to do that. I felt a something wet hit my hand and i knew she was crying. Reaching my hand up, I found her face and rubbed my thumb on her cheek lightly. Her cheeks were wet and I felt so bad for making her feel that way.

Bringing her hand up to my mouth I kissed the back of her hand lightly. The way she said, thank you I could tell she was smiling. I started to trace small circles on her hand with my finger. I could tell she fell asleep because her hand was lying loosely in mine and I could hear her breathing evenly.

While Grace was asleep another nurse walked in and asked if she could change my bandages. Grace woke up and apparently walked out because I heard the door open and close. The nurse seemed angry; her husband was probably cheating on her or something along those lines. My head still hurt and I did not really feel like thinking at the moment.

She told me that it was going to hurt when she changed my bandages and that I should try to stay still. She fold over the blanket, I realized I was not wearing anything except my boxers. She pulled off the gauze on the one above my hip first. It started to sting and my breath hitched. She rubbed something on it and I let out a small yelp. She then replaced the gauze and taped a new piece on. Then she did the same for the next one. I told her about my headache, she said that the stress of getting shot did not help my concussion. She told me to tell my doctor if it continues to get worse.

Grace walked in and asked if the nurse was done. The nurse just walked out. Grace came over and asked me why the nurse was acting so mean. I just told her what I thought about the nurse's husband. She sat back down on the hard plastic chair that the hospital has in every room. Laying my head down on the pillow I had to stop talking my head was getting worse. Grace started to explain how the team was called off on case and they told her to stay. I wanted to stay awake but I could not help but to fall asleep.

When I woke up Dan was standing in the door way and Grace was gone. My pulse skyrocketed and the heart rate monitor started to beep like crazy. I did not know what to do. I reached for the nurse call button but it was not there. So I just laid there waiting for Dan to shoot me. When the shoot rang out I jumped.

When I jumped Grace grabbed my hand and everything was black. I realized I was having a dream and that I was still blind. Grace seemed concerned and asked me what I was the matter I told her it was just a bad dream. I did not want to tell her what it was about so I lied and told her it was about Red John.

She seemed to believe me as she did not ask any more questions. My head still hurt and it was starting to peeve me off. It just kept getting worse. Grace started to talk again but I could no longer hear what she was saying. I began to feel like I was underwater trying to hear her talking to me. I inwardly cursed to myself. This could not be good. I felt Grace let go of my hand quickly. Before long she came back and another person put her hand on my head. I was extremely confused as to what was going on. I felt a pinch in my arm and the cool liquid rush into my vain. I realized it was some kind of sedative as I quickly fell asleep yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace's POV

The nurse angrily walks through the door and taps me on the shoulder. I look up at her and she points at the door. I dragged my body out the door and walk to the waiting room. Sitting for about ten minutes I walked back to his room. The nurse still had the sheet pulled down and I could see his entire upper body. Blushing slightly I asked the nurse if she was done and she stormed out. Taking my seat beside Jane I started to tell him about the team but he fell asleep.

He looked so cute when he was sleeping. His cheeks were slightly flushed and that concerned me because of the risk of infection. His hand gripped mine tightly as he started to mumble softly. He jumped slightly and I realized he was having a bad dream. I tried to calm him down his heart was racing. He told me that the dream was about Red John I knew he was lying about it. I did not ask about it though because he seemed to be upset about it.

I started to tell him about the team again. He was not listening. I called his name but he still did not answer, I knew he was not asleep because he moved his hand to touch his face. He still would not answer me and I became worried. I walked out to get the nurse she walked in and put her hand on his forehead sighing she removed her hand and told me he was running a fever. She explained how he was getting an infection. She walked over and attached a syringe to his IV; she slowly emptied the contents into his IV.

I sat in the waiting room as the nurse talked to the doctor about Jane's condition. Pulling out my phone I called Lisbon and explained to her what happened with Jane. She told me that they were wrapping up the case and would be there as soon as they could. While waiting anxiously I tapped my foot on the floor. Finally the doctor walked over and explained to me about how Jane was in the danger zone again. I just stared at him with a blank expression on my face. He reached out and touched my shoulder lightly. He asked me if I understood what he was saying; I just nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Walking into the first stall I broke down, tears fell freely from my eyes making lines on my face. I thought about Dan. How could I have liked such an evil man? Sure Jane screwed him over but all he did was tell Dan's mom that her husband was cheating on her.

Life would not be the same without Jane, he is always so happy. The way he gets when he is around Lisbon is always fun to watch. He is the only one not afraid to make her angry and she can never stay mad at him. The team would never be the same if he died. I sat there crying until Lisbon came and knocked on the stall door.

I opened the door and walked over to the sink. I was a mess. My eyes were red and puffy and mascara was smeared along my tear stained face. Lisbon asked me if I needed anything. I told her that I just needed a minute and she walked away with a nod. Pulling a few paper towels out of the dispenser I wiped away the mascara and cleaned up the best I could.

Walking out the door I joined the team in the waiting room. I sat alone in the corner I needed to think. I did not want to admit it but I was starting to like Jane. Seeing as he might die I might as well be truthful with myself. So I sat in the corner thinking about Jane until I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace's POV

When I woke up everyone was asleep. Most of the hospital was empty. Pulling out my phone the little black glowing digital numbers told me it was a little after three in the morning. I got up and walked over to Jane's room peering through the glass doors I saw his chest gently rising and falling. Sighing I walked away in search of a vending machine.

I found one at the end of the hallway and bought a pack of chips. Opening the bag up I realized I was too upset to eat and tossed the bag into the garbage. Walking to the nurses' station I asked if I could sit in the room. A blonde nurse in her late fifties nodded and I walked into his room.

Seeing him made my stomach ball up. His skin was pale and his face was covered in sweat and was flushing red. I took the seat beside the bed once again and grabbed his hand. Trying to make it feel, as if he was going to be ok. His hand was cold despite his temperature. Holding his hand I could feel his skin pulsating beneath mine, I was half expecting to hear some witty remark about my pathetic behavior. He just laid there not acknowledging my hand in his at all.

I just sat there and watched him sleep. He looked so young and vulnerable while he was asleep. Slowly I started to rub up and down his arm, without realizing Lisbon had walked in. She coughed lightly to let me know she was there. I turned my head around to look at her; she said that when he wakes up I should tell him how I feel about him. My mouth opened and closed a few times trying to form words.

She smiled and said that he would be ok and he was a fighter. I nodded slightly and turned back to Jane's motionless body. Surprised slightly that Lisbon knew how I felt about Jane. I guess I really did not do a very good job at hiding it though. Every time he smiled at me I had to keep my knees from buckling.

He was really good at making me feel like putty in his hands. I would do anything he asked me to all he had to do was smile. Thinking about this until I felt his hand twitch underneath of mine. He mumbled softly that he had a headache. My face nearly split in two with the smile that spread across my face.

He turned his head in my general direction and I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed him. Pulling away I apologized for being so direct. He shook his head slightly and reached up and rubbed my cheek. I started to cry again, he wiped the tears from my cheeks and brought my head down to his lips. He whispered in my ear that he has been waiting to kiss me but did not find an appropriate time.

He kissed sensitive flesh under my ear lightly and it sent a shiver down my spine. He moved along my jaw until he reached my lips. He kissed them lightly tracing my lips with his tongue until I opened my mouth. He slid his tongue gently into my mouth. He brought his hand up my back slowly until he reached my neck. He slowly pulled my body closer to his. Moaning softly he moved from my lips back down to my neck. His breath was hot with lust it tickled my skin causing me move my face into the crook of his neck. Burying my nose in his hair I breathed in the scent of his shampoo.

Realizing that we were still in the hospital I pulled away. We were both breathing heavily when I sat back down in the chair. I heard a chuckle from behind me. Turning around I realize Rigsby is now in the room. He gives Jane a dirty look and walks out of the room. I feel a slight pang of guilt that Rigsby had feelings for me but I did not feel the same for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane's POV

I feel Grace's hand undermine and I move it slightly. I can feel her jump slightly. Mumbling softly to her that my head still hurt. Feeling her breath hot on my skin I turned towards it and she kissed me. Slightly shocked by this my mouth opened slightly. She started to apologize to me. I shook my head and brought my hand up to her face. My fingers felt slightly damp and I realized she was crying, wiping the tears from her cheek I pulled her head down to mine.

I whispered lightly in her ear that I have been waiting for this to happen. Slowly I kissed the back of her ear lightly. My god she smelled so amazing. Gently I made my way up to her lips. She seemed to be enjoying as much as I was. My tongue outlined her lips begging for her to let me enter. She opened her mouth and I entered greedily. Working my hand up her back I reached her neck and pulled her face closer to mine. She moaned softly I gently moved to kiss her neck again. She moved to the side of my neck and burrowed closely against it, inhaling deeply as she did.

Grace pulled away and I immediately missed her touching me. I heard an angered laugh from behind her. I knew that it was Rigsby. Grace sighed when he walked away. She was quiet for a while before she started to talk again. She asked me how I felt since I woke up, I answered her as honest as I could without worrying her. I knew she took what happened to me as her fault.

She leaned down and kissed my cheek before getting up and walking out of the room. Sighing heavily I started to think about how good it felt to have her touching me. I had to calm myself before I embarrassed myself. It would be hard to hide it while lying in a hospital bed. I was starting to have less and less control of it. Thinking of old ladies and cold showers helped. I was doing well until Grace walked in and made a comment about it. "You seemed to enjoy yourself."

All the blood that wasn't already in my dick rushed to my face. She giggled lightly, and sat back down in the chair. She told me that she felt bad for me because my pleasure was so obvious and that I would never know how much she really enjoyed it. That was what broke through my composer I almost cummed right there. God she was so good at turning me on.


End file.
